chuck_nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Adventure storyline
This page is the write up of the Chuck graphic novels storyline, divided into Issues. Issue 1: June 2008 The story opens with the characters Chuck, Sarah, Casey, Big Mike, Ellie, Devon and Anna assuming the roles of different Gilligan's Island characters on a tropical island where they are trapped. Chuck discovers an unknown device with a blinking red button on top and against the other characters advice, thinking its a homing beacon, he presses the button. However the device turns out to be a bomb and we cut to Jeff and Lester, on a nearby boat, celebrating their completed mission. Chuck wakes up and it turns out he was sleeping in the home theatre room at the Buy More, it was all a dream. Confused about the nightmare/dream Chuck starts relaying it to Morgan who gets a little offended he wasn't part of it. Chuck argues that the island blew up and Morgan should be glad he wasn't in it and states that he's been having these dreams a lot lately. That he's surrounded by family and friends but it feels like his whole life is just passing him by. They scene cuts to Casey and an yet to be identified man standing on the roof of a train. The man asks Casey how he found him and Casey replies "Bad guy black turtle-necks tend to stick out among the tourists at the happiest place on Earth". The guy jumps off the train and makes a run for it but is knocked down by Sarah, who is disguised as a princess. Casey and Sarah arrest him and start interrogating him, referred to as Blaine by Casey, about what he has been up to since he left Standford. Turns out Blaine went to work for a biotechnology company in Singapore and it was someone from the company he was meant to be meeting at Disneyland. Casey wants to know who he was meeting but Blaine sarcastically answers he was meeting Donald Duck so that he could hug him. With the interrogation going nowhere Casey phones Sarah and tells her to bring Chuck to see if he can help. Cut to the Buy More where the gang is gathered around the TV wall watching a news report about Presidential candidate O'Bannon, a man who has a striking resemblance to Obama. The gang discus the candidate with Jeff saying that he's for O'Bannon as he's strongly against unregulated cloning research, which Jeff likes as it will protect the planet from an attack by an army of clones. Sarah arrives to pick Chuck up at the Buy More, and drives him to a secret underground prison, where Casey is awaiting them. They notice the prison contains the villains Chuck helped put away, but takes Chuck to Blaine. Chuck goes in to interrogate him to see if the computer in his head has any information on Blaine, and flashes on the guard. He's a Fulcrum agent who tosses Blaine his gun and together they make their escape. To make sure Team Bartowski doesn't get in the way of their escape, Blaine uses the computer to release all the other inmates of the base. Blaine and the guard rescue Fulcrum's Tommy from one of the other cells and start to make there getaway, whilst Team Bartowski fight off the other inmates. Eventually Team Bartowski makes it to the roof through the airduct systems, just in time to see Blaine, Tommy and the guard escaping in a helicopter but not before Casey determines he is headed to Tokyo. This issue of the comic ends with a brief appearance by Captain Awesome, giving tips to teenagers on how to be awesome. Issue 2: July 2008 The storyline continues on from the events of the last issue where Blaine and Tommy had broke out of the underground jail and made their escape via helicopter to Tokyo. A while after the events of the last issue, Chuck, Sarah and Casey are on a private plane which is flying over Toyo, preparing to land soon. When they've landed in Tokyo Casey tells Chuck that there going to meet up with a CIA contact there in Toyo and reminds him that he's meant to be Charles Carmichael during this mission. Chuck replies that it's agent Carmichael to him, maybe even special agent and then he proceeds to go into fantasy where he's a spy in "Tokyo takedown" written, directed, produced by Chuck with the catering done by Morgan. Sarah snaps him out of it with Casey replying that the only place Chuck's a special agent is the Buy More and to knock it off. They meet the CIA contact, Hito, who welcomes them to Japan and, whilst driving them to where they'll be staying tells them that the latest intel on Tommy is that he's been spotted in ShinJuku where he's constantly surrounded by what seems to be a team of accounts. Chuck's phone rings, it's the Buy More, and Chuck questions Casey on what exactly he said to Big Mike to get Chuck the time off. Casey replies that he told them that "Chuck had come down with Schistosomiasis, a rare tropic disease contracted when tiny freshwater bugs crawl up your.. well let's say they get inside you". Out of the window Chuck sees a local girl on a motor bike waving at him and greets her, hanging out the window to talk until he sees that the girl has a gun and Casey tells him to get back inside, the girl is part of a hit squad. The rest of the hit squad sound the car and start to fire at it with guns whilst everyone inside ducks for cover, with Hito getting hit in the sholder. Sarah and Casey start planning on how to fight back against the hit squad using spy code to mask there plan, Casey says Passenger side and Sarah says Sunroof. After a countdown both of them jump out of the for mentioned exits and manage to take out all the members of the squad. The team arrive at a the Royokan, a traditional Japanese inn, there staying at and go to bed. The next day, the team are eating noodles, which Chuck comments that he loves, however Casey comments that it's more like dinner since Chuck slept all day. The team meet up with Hito who is there driver again, and whilst in the car they receive a call from Beckman via Sarah's iPhone. Beckman informs them that Hito is going to take them to Tommy's hotel where the intel is that he will be meeting an unknown person, which they hope Chuck can flash on. They arrive at Tommy's hotel, Park Hyatt, where Chuck and Sarah settle at the bar to stake out the place. Seven hours later, Sarah wakes a sleeping Chuck, they've seen the targets who are having the meeting off site. The meeting is taking place at TSukiJI fish market, where Chuck distracts the guards at the door by talking to them whilst Casey sneaks up on the guard and knock him out. Issue #3 This issue opens with Team Bartowski in Rio Janeiro climbing up many steps to get to the place seen in Chuck's flash at the end of the last issue. Casey tells Chuck that he better be right about where their going because he doesn't get this much cardio away without bullets and a fresh target at the end of the line. Chuck replies with "Hello? My flash? The Redeemer. Only one of the most famous landmarks in the entire world. And mind you, a date. Today's date. October 19th. A coincidence you think? Cuz I don't mind turning around.." To be continued Whilst looking around the fish market, Chuck flashes on a symbol on the door and tells Sarah and Casey that the symbol means "Deep blue in Japanese. but Interpol has cross referenced it to a Yakuza owned facility allegedly used as a meeting place for international smuggling. Team Bartowski investigates the rooms until they spot Tommy's meeting where they hide and listen in. It looks like Tommy is buying some kind of biomaterial but before they can find out more they're spotted ("Great cover you picked, Casey, I don't think they're buying our whole human sardine can motif" Chuck comments) and a fight starts. Sarah and Casey have Tommy trapped but at the same time, one of the hit squad girls has Chuck trapped with a sword. Tommy tells Sarah to choose between him and Chuck. Sarah shoots at the girl's sword braking it into two, saving Chuck but letting Tommy get away. Casey spots that Tommy has left a few documents laying around, a CIA brief from a field agent reporting that project Regeneracao appears to be ahead off schedule. Chuck flashes and reports that Tommy is on his way to Rio Janerio which is where the team now need to go. Category:Spin-offs